Loneliness Knows Me By Name
by Sakuragi
Summary: Loneliness to Sanosuke... How he feel to be alone?


**Loneliness Knows Me By Name**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not and never belong to me (Though I really wished that it will...), neither does Zanza Sanosuke (Cute little ruffian, I won't mind owning him, but looks like I'll never get the chance to ever do so...). Nor does the song "Loneliness Knows Me By Name - Westlife". If anyone wanna sue me, go ahead! 'Cause all you probably will get is my one and only valuable strand of white hair.**

_**Verse 1**_

_Loneliness is always looking for a friend _

_It found me once and it has been around since then_

_Loneliness, it's never waiting by the door_

_It slips right through and it will never be ignored..._

"Am I really a good friend to loneliness? Why is it that I'm always a loner? Kenshin and Kaoru. Megami like Kenshin too. Why is Kenshin such a ladies man while I'm always the one to hide in the shadows alone? Even that irritating and cruel Saitou has a wife! That dang blasted "mummy" Shishio that not even comparable to me has Yumi to love him... WHY?! Why is it that I **ZANZA SANOSUKE** is the best friend of loneliness?" Sano thought.

**_Bridge_**

_Why was I chosen? _

_Why am I left without?_

"Why God can't just use more energy to make a compatible partner for me? One more doesn't make much difference to Him, but it does to me! God forgotten about me, **ZANZA SANOSUKE**!!!" 

**_Chorus_**

_The love of my life_

_The love that I need_

_The love that they say it's in life for free_

_The love of my dreams_

_The love that I want_

_Loneliness knows me by name_

"Where are you? When I'm calling your name? Oh baby, where are you when I need you most? Where in the world are you? The love of my entire life? Are you lost in another time zone? Who the hell actually says that love is in life for free? Don't you know there's never a free lunch in real life? I've never requitted a free love, I can't even pay to get one! Should I change my name? I don't want loneliness to know me by name! **Zanza Sanosuke** is such a nice name, I really can't bear to..."

**_Verse 2_**

_Loneliness knows everything I keep inside_

_My endless thoughts in the silence of the night_

_Loneliness is the one who make me see ain't nobody else who could make a change but me, oh~_

"Since I'm all alone, everything, even the size and colour of my briefs, loneliness knows. Such intimate stuffs should only be reserved for your lovers to know. Even all these that I'm thinking now, loneliness knows. I really don't understand. Since loneliness knows I hate its existence, why does it stick to me? 'Cause I'm lonely. Loneliness may not be a good companion, but it's definitely the best teacher you can ever find... Whatever that I lack in for a better lover, loneliness tell me... Sometimes, its not a that bad thing if loneliness knows you by name..."

**_Repeat Bridge_**

**_Repeat Chorus_**

**_Verse 3_**

_Less is more, but would be the vacant space_

_The cried out tears and the never ending maze_

_Oh~ I have found what only loneliness provides_

_A strength within knowing I would find_

"More is not exactly the best all the times. Though being with Kenshin and company, I've always feel empty deep inside just like as if I'm just an empty vessel. Megami always says I make a lot of noise. Now I know why. I'm just an empty vessel. Empty vessel makes the most voice. Guys don't cry, only will shed blood. That's only in front of others. In the midst of my strong and tough front, I'm actually crying deep inside but who cares? No one. This is a cruel fact but I can't deny it. Been a fighter for so long, I have walked through distances that cannot be measured. Never ending is the apt word. Being lonely, I have slowly adapted to it. I grow in mental strength. No longer to be hurt so easily with the strength that loneliness bestowed on me. **Zanza Sanosuke** shall keep on searching until the day comes when I meet the angel in the heart that I've always longed to be close with..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

P.S. My first attempt on sing-song fic. How does it sound like? Write reviews, criticisms welcomed too. Just try not to use vulgarities, k?


End file.
